Jato
by ambudaff
Summary: Crossover Harry Potter dan Tales of Otori


**JATO**

_A/N: _

_1. Dipersembahkan untuk MarieGranger dan Eleanor F.F_

_2. Crossover antara Harry Potter, septologi, dengan The Tale of Otori, trilogi (yang sebenarnya empat). Setting berada di pasca-Half-Blood Prince (Harry Potter #6) dan pasca-Brilliance of the Moon (Tale of Otori #3). Ga pengen nulis pasca #4, terlalu menyedihkan, terlalu menyakitkan._

_**Warning: Heavy Spoilers! **__Jadi untuk yang tidak suka spoiler, belum membaca buku-buku di atas dan bermaksud akan membacanya, skip saja FF ini_

_3. Untuk kepentingan FF ini Ambu menculik Severus Snape dari tangan Ms JK Rowling, dan menyandera Takeo Otori dari tangan Ms Lian Hearn. Nanti kukembalikan, ya!_

* * *

Beberapa jam yang melelahkan.

_Avada Kedavra_.

Beberapa mantra setelahnya dari That Potter Boy. Aku menyuruh yang lain cepat-cepat lari. Tugas sudah selesai hingga tahap ini.

Bukan _Tugas_ dari Dark Lord pada Draco maksudku.

Tetapi _Tugas_ dari Albus.

Dan aku sendiri sekarang. Tidak ada lagi yang percaya padaku sepenuhnya seperti yang dilakukan Albus, padaku. Aku harus melaksanakan semuanya sendiri.

Tetapi Dark Lord percaya bahwa aku membantu muridku melaksanakan tugasnya. Meski ia nampak kurang puas. Entah apa yang akan ditugaskan kelak pada Draco.

Dan inilah aku sekarang. Lelah. Perjalananku seorang diri masih panjang. Aku tak tahu apakah aku sanggup. Terlalu berat.

Kakiku membawaku entah ke mana di saat kosong seperti ini.

Aku berhenti.

Aku tidak tahu kalau di hutan yang dipakai Dark Lord ada air terjun. Air terjunnya tidak terlalu besar, tapi hawa di sekitarnya sejuk.

Aku berjalan ke dekat sungai kecil di bawahnya. Aku membungkuk. Kusibak air itu. Dingin. Sejuk. Kumasukkan kedua tanganku, lalu membasuh mukaku. Segar.

Rasanya seperti ada yang mengambil alih beban di punggungku.

Tapi aku mendengar suara. Suara manusia. Siapa gerangan …

Di seberangku ada seorang laki-laki. Muda. Wajahnya aneh, pakaiannya asing bagiku. Ia memandangku terkejut. Juga.

* * *

Aku terbangun menjelang fajar dan mendapati ia dalam pelukanku. Kaede. Terlelap dalam damai.

Perlahan dan tanpa suara aku menggeser lenganku. Aku bangkit dan berpakaian. Membetulkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kaede. Aku berjalan keluar, sambil meraih Jato, pedang ularku. Entah kenapa aku melakukan itu. Dan akupun melangkah tanpa tujuan.

Suara-suara kesibukan malam tidak terdengar di Jam Domba**1)** ini. Hanya makhluk selain manusia yang terdengar suaranya. Gonggongan anjing. Derikan jangkrik. Dan suara-suara tidur manusia: suara dengkuran yang lelap atau suara balikan badan yang tidurnya gelisah. Yang bingung, yang tidak punya pilihan.

Seperti pilihanku. Berat memang. Menggantikan Shigeru memimpin klan Otori, dan menikahi Kaede. Menikahi Kaede memang keinginanku. Tetapi hal-hal lain?

Menghadapi Arai. Untung terbantu oleh gempa dahsyat itu. Menghadapi kedua paman Otori. Menghadapi Tribe. Terngiang-ngiang ramalan itu.

Aku berjalan tak tentu arah. Aku baru sadar kalau di Terayama ini ada sebuah air terjun kecil. Airnya bergemericik pelan, tidak mengagetkan. Pantas, tidak menarik perhatianku tadinya.

Aku berjalan ke dekat sungai kecil di bawahnya. Aku membungkuk. Kusibak air itu. Dingin. Sejuk. Aku memasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam air yang segar itu, membasuh kedua wajahku. Segar.

Rasanya seperti ada yang menghangatkan hatiku.

Tapi aku mendengar suara. Dan aku baru saja sadar, bahwa ada orang lain di seberang air terjun!

Orang itu mungkin lebih tua dari Shigeru. Pakaiannya asing. Rambutnya tidak disanggul, tergerai hitam membingkai kedua sisi wajahnya. Ia memandangku terkejut. Juga.

* * *

"_Who are you_?"

"_Nani, anata wa dare desu ka?_

Aneh, mereka mengerti apa yang diucapkan.

"Aku Severus Snape."

"Aku Otori Takeo."

"Kau … berbicara bahasa apa?"

"Bahasa Jepang," Takeo bertelekan pada Jato untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Ular?" desis Snape, juga berdiri. Padangannya tidak lepas pada lekak-leku pedang di seberangnya.

Takeo memperhatikan pedangnya sebelum menjawab, "Ya. Ular. Jato," katanya tegas.

"Slytherin," desis Snape lagi, matanya kini lurus menatap lawan bicaranya.

Wajah Takeo menunjukkan kalau ia tidak mengerti.

"Asrama di tempat aku mengajar. Aku Kepa .. maksudku, dulu aku Kepala Asramanya. Slytherin, berlambang ular."

Takeo mengangguk. Tapi ia seperti baru sadar, tersentak, "Kau menatap mataku?"

Snape mengangguk.

"Aneh. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Orang biasanya jatuh tertidur kalau menatap langsung mataku."

Snape bimbang sesaat. "Apakah .. karena aku menggunakan Occlumency? Menutup pikiranku?"

"Mungkin. Tetapi, .. untuk apa kau menutup pikiranmu?"

Snape menghela napas. "Agar tak ada yang tahu .. yang sebenarnya."

Takeo tersenyum tipis. "Aku bisa mendengar apa yang terjadi saat ini dalam jarak yang jauh. Tapi aku tidak pernah bisa tahu pikiran atau perasaan orang lain."

Snape menarik napas kali ini sebelum menjawab, "Malam tadi, aku membunuh orang yang sudah kuanggap ayahku sendiri. Dengan tongkatku. Dengan tanganku. Pada saat ia sedang tidak memegang tongkatnya. Pada saat pertahanannya rapuh. Pada saat kesehatannya berada di titik nadir. Pada saat paling tidak berdaya..."

Takeo tidak bersuara dalam beberapa saat. Namun ia menyahut kemudian, "Beberapa tahun yang lalu, akupun memenggal kepala orang yang sudah kuanggap ayahku. Malam hari, hujan pula. Shigeru memberikan pedang Jato miliknya ini padaku beberapa saat sebelumnya. Tapi dengan Jato pula ia ingin dibebaskan dari penderitaan. Agar ia bisa mati dalam kehormatan."

"Bagaimana bisa .. membunuh seseorang .. bisa dikatakan membebaskan? Kehormatan?"

Takeo bersikap sempurna, "Lord Otori Shigeru adalah bangsawan terhormat. Dia ditangkap dengan licik oleh musuhnya. Disiksa. Aku berhasil membebaskannya, tapi ia ingin dibebaskan dari penderitaannya. Dengan kehormatan," Takeo memandang pedangnya. "Ia bahkan meregangkan lehernya agar Jato bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan mudah."

Hening.

"Kau bilang, orang yang kau anggap ayah itu .. kesehatannya sedang parah?" Takeo membuka percakapan.

Snape mengangguk. "Ia terkena racun. Sudah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku ahli Ramuan di sekolah itu, orang itu adalah Kepala Sekolahku. Aku sudah mencoba segala hal. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyembuhkannya. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya menunda kematiannya. Dan tadi malam .." suara Snape semakin lirih.

"Mercy killing."

"Ya, dan tidak. Albus ingin ia dibunuh, agar aku diakui dalam organisasi penyihir hitam, Dark Lord. Agar bisa menjadi informan bagi para penyihir putih."

"Mengapa tidak kau atau Albus saja yang menghadapi penyihir hitam itu?"

"Karena suatu ramalan, bahwa hanya That Potter Boy itu saja yang bisa menghadapinya. Ramalan yang bod..."

"Ramalan bisa saja benar," Takeo menyela, "Wilayah kekuasaanmu akan terbentang dari laut hingga laut. Tapi damai hanya dapat diwujudkan melalui pertumpahan darah. Lima peperangan akan membayar perdamaian, empat kali menang dan satu kali kalah. Banyak yang tewas, tapi kau akan tetap selamat, kecuali di tangan anak laki-lakimu sendiri... Itu kata seorang wanita tua tentang masa depanku."

Takeo menatap Snape, "Kau tahu? Bagian pertama ramalan itu benar. Lima kali peperangan sudah kulalui, empat kali menang, satu kali kalah. Dan wilayah kekuasaan klan Otori sekerang sudah sedemikan luasnya."

"Dan .. anak laki-lakimu?"

"Dari istriku aku punya tiga anak, ketiganya perempuan."

"Lalu..?"

"Dari hubungan singkat jauh sebelum menikah, dengan perempuan lain, aku ternyata punya seorang anak laki-laki."

"Kalau begitu .. mengapa kau tidak .. membunuhnya saja?"

Takeo menggeleng. "Seperti sudah kukatakan. Pembunuhan tidak selalu berarti pembunuhan. Pembunuhan bisa jadi upaya untuk membebaskan diri ke dunia lain, dunia tanpa derita, dunia tanpa hinaan, tapi penuh kehormatan... Suatu saat mungkin aku yang harus dibebaskan dari penderitaan. Dengan demikian, mungkin anakku kelak yang akan membebaskanku..."

"Aku tak mengerti.."

"Suatu saat kau akan mengerti. Kematian datang tiba-tiba, hidup itu rapuh dan singkat. Tak ada yang bisa mengubahnya meskipun dengan doa atau mantra."

Snape tersentak. Ucapan itu lebih mirip dengan ucapan Albus yang sudah seratus lima puluh tahun hidup di dunia, dibandingkan ucapan seseorang yang kelihatannya lebih muda darinya.

Tapi Takeo malah tersenyum, sambil menyentuh lambang di jubahnya, "Semoga _houou_, burung suci, lambang klan kami, memberkatimu."

Snape terpaku. Burung _Houou_? "Lambang itu mirip seperti lambang Order of the Phoenix..." katanya lirih.

"Kau tahu sekarang," Takeo membenarkan.

Bayangan di seberang sungai kian memudar. Snape hanya bisa melihat air terjun bergemericik menuruni tebing. Takeo hanya bisa melihat air terjun bergemericik menuruni tebing.

Juga.

**FIN**

--------

1) Jam Domba: jam 1-3 dini hari


End file.
